


New Beginnings

by rebakathy



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Code Black - Freeform, F/M, Leanne is a bro to Christa and Neal, Secret Santa, sshh its a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebakathy/pseuds/rebakathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanne helps Christa and Neal get ready for a very special event!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything for a long time, It'd figure when I did post something it'd be for a pairing I don't ship. Go figure, lol. doctornealhudson this is for you. Hope you like it.
> 
> Also this is somewhere in the nebulous future, having seen the first episode is all you really need.
> 
> Quick shout out to fading-into-you for the look through.

Christa yawned so widely that her jaw cracked almost painfully as she held back another yawn. Clicking her teeth closed, she ran a pale hand through her hair and then hastily retied it when too much came loose. She’d just gotten out of a twenty three hour Code Black, but she was determined to look anything but how exhausted she felt.

“I don’t know how you’ve done this for so long,” Christa spoke into the air, knowing that Leanne was nearby.

A moment later, Leanne’s head popped around the row of lockers, “You get used to it.”

A smile spread across the blonde’s face as she watched Leanne’s dark head disappear. The two had become friends against all odds, the initial ‘we lost people we love’ club notwithstanding. It had been a long road since the day she’d been a wide-eyed newbie at Angel’s Memorial that had disobeyed her bosses direct orders to save a pregnant mother. The thought brought a small smile to her face, knowing that her dedication had only grown since then. Blinking she noted that Leanne was standing in front of her. 

She was wearing a flattering blue dress that went down to her ankles, and her hair was down around her shoulders.

“Have you been standing here the whole time in front of your locker wearing nothing but your underwear?”

Looking down at herself she realized, that yes, she was standing in her underwear in front of her locker.

“It would appear so.”

The older woman smiled softly at her, “Do I need to help you get dressed?”

Christa glared at Leanne causing the other woman to laugh.

“No you do not. I’m tired.”

A glare, “Which of us has been here for seven days straight?”

“Point,” Christa remarked reaching into her locker to pull out her own dress

It was lavender. It hung on her slender frame as if it were made for her. Incidentally it was. Leanne had made it for her for a present. She’d been more then surprised the other doctor could make clothing let alone something as beautiful. Pulling out matching shoes she bent to put them on.

“I’m going to go check on Neal,” Leanne offered, watching as Christa kept fixing her shoes.

Christa stood at this, “I bet he’s not even dressed yet.”

Leanne grinned, “Probably not. I’ll be back.”

~

Neal huffed angrily as he attempted to tie his tie for the third time. His hands were shaking. With a frustrated growl he loosened the tie again and thumped down on the chair behind him.

“Problems?”

He turned to see Leanne stepping into the room. This was her office in fact. He was using it as Christa was using the locker room. The other woman was already in her dress.

“You look beautiful Leanne.”

“I know.”

The answer caused Neal to snort in laughter. One of the things he loved about Leanne was her humility.

“Christa didn’t think you’d be ready.”

“Well I am,” Neal remarked getting to his feet and turning toward the hastily propped mirror, “Except for this blasted tie,” he complained, holding the ends up almost helplessly as he looked down at it briefly.

He felt more than saw Leanne push his shoulder indicating he should turn to face her. Holding as still as he could, he looked over the top of Leanne’s head as she tied his tie for him. Noting that it was taking longer than he’d thought, he looked down at Leanne’s face to see her brow furrowed in concentration.

“What kind of knot are you tying?” he asked, watching her fingers nimbly pull the fabric this way and that.

“Almost done,” Leanne remarked, her focus solely on making his knot perfect.

Neal just shook his head and waited for her to be done. He had known this woman for over fifteen years now. There was probably no one in his life that knew him the way she did, other than Christa of course.

“Done.”

Neal turned to the mirror and his eyes rounded in surprise at seeing his tie.

“What is this,” Neal remarked in wonder

“It’s called an Eldredge Knot. It’s for fancy occasions. I figured a wedding was pretty fancy.”

“Christa is going to love it.”

“Are you ready Neal?”

Taking in a deep breath Neal nodded, “More than. Are you ready?”

“Of course.”

~

Neal and Christa stood in front of one another trying to dampen down their matching grins. It was proving to be a lost cause. Neal grunted as Leanne elbowed him in the ribs. He turned to look at his best person in question.

“Pay attention,” she spoke in sotto voice, eliciting laughter by the guests gathered in the church of the hospital

Grinning Neal turned to look at Christa, the woman that was becoming his other half, and his heart swelled at her answering smile in return.


End file.
